


Could This Be The Start of Something?

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, Cute boys, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Just a short fic where Steve begins to understand what this feeling he gets around Billy really is.Based on the prompt: “Oh god, I need a drink.”





	Could This Be The Start of Something?

The kids were arguing. 

Mike, Dustin and Lucas were on one side. Max, El and Will the other. 

It had been going on for fifteen minutes now, and Steve honestly didn’t know what the fight was even about.

Just that there was a lot of shouting and that maybe it involved DnD.

Billy groaned from where he sat on the kitchen counter, rolling his eyes at the display. “Oh _God_. I need a drink. This is getting too much.”

Steve huffed a laugh next to him, eyes still looking at the divide between the teens. “Should we try to settle it?”

Billy scoffed, a noise from the back of his throat. He looked at Steve, a brow raised at him. “_You_ can go in if you want. I’m not entering that _battleground_.”

“Oh, ha _ha_.” Steve leaned over to cast another glance at the kids, who _still_ hadn’t let up. “Actually, on second thought...”

Billy laughed, head thrown back. It was loud and clear and such a sweet note that Steve nearly joined in. It quickly dissolved into a smile, and his eyes crinkled as he looked at Steve. Steve’s heart stuttered at the sight, his blood rushing.

“Oh, Stevie.” He shook his head, glancing away. “You _know_ this is going to last for a week at _least_.” 

Steve shrugged, a blush dusting his cheeks at the twinkle in Billy’s eyes. 

“Whatever. This’ll be the last time they’ll be over if I have anything to do with it.”

“Mmm...” Billy stared down at him for a moment, amused. “But what would dear mama Stevie do without his kids, then?”

Steve shrugged, not meeting Billy’s gaze. He played with a bit of fuzz stuck to his sweater. “Maybe he could hang around with a certain blondie. Go to the movies or to the diner.”

He didn’t like the silence he was met with, and after a minute of anxiously waiting for an answer, he turned back to look at Billy. Said boy was staring at him intently, a curious tilt to his head, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

“You asking me on a date, Stevie?”

Steve felt his heart leap, and took a big gulp of air. Swallowed heavily. “Uhh... maybe? Is that... is that okay? Are you-?”

Billy’s small grin turned into a full smile and he hopped down from the counter, cutting Steve off from finishing. He leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Steve’s cheek.

Steve flushed again, pink spreading from his neck to his cheeks and ears. When Billy moved away, Steve reached up instinctively, fingers running over the memory of where his lips had just been.

“Sounds good.” He moved around Steve, throwing a look over his shoulder as he paused in the doorway of the kitchen. “Tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at five.”

Steve could only stare in shock, speechless, mouth unable to form any words. He watched as Billy moved out of the kitchen and joined the kids in the living room, pride shining off him.

“What just happened?”

He heard Billy’s deep shout from the living room. Smiled to himself. Made his way over to join them.

“_Alright, you little shits. Either you shut up, or move. Golden Girls is starting_.”


End file.
